


Road Trip

by Notsosmexy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, at some point, bhhahaha, first fic on AO3, i think thats it idk, i thinkits slow burn, idk - Freeform, im so funny, maybe...?, still tryna get used to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsosmexy/pseuds/Notsosmexy
Summary: Going on a Road Trip with your worst enemy?Great idea
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Road Trip

'Take a right you dumbass' 

'It's a straight road! Where the fuck am I supposed to turn?!' 

Louis had no idea why he agreed to this. Well he didn't. He didn't agree to this and neither did Harry. It was a stupid dare their friends thought would be funny. 

Louis was best friends with Zayn, who was friends with Liam, who was friends with Niall who was Harry's best friend. So yes, somehow they were all connected in one way or another. 

Liam, Niall and Zayn both knew Louis and Harry hated each other. Everyone did. The three friends had gathered at Niall's house and talked about how they could get the two to hangout… without actually telling them to hangout. They had been sitting on Niall's bed doing nothing, for almost an hour when Zayn had the most amazing idea ever. Make them go on a trip together. A road trip. 

How, was the only question. How could you get mortal enemies to go on a road trip together. Well, that's when Liam stepped in. 

'Make it a dare. We all know Louis loves dares and Harry… we'll tell him he'll get something out of it.' Niall and Zayn nodded their heads in agreement.

And that's how they got there. In a blue van, who's paint was peeling, driving down a gravel road. The gravel made a cloud of dust behind them and a few rocks hit their windows every now and then. Trees were on one side of the road, the green matching Harry's eyes and the ocean was on the other, matching Louis' eyes.

Louis, of course, had made Harry drive. Harry, of course, didn't mind. The way he thought about it was, it made it easier to kill or at least injure Louis. 

'Do you even know where you're going?' Louis crossed his arms but didn't look at Harry. 

'Of course I fucking know where to- you know what? Shut up' Harry quickly looked at Louis and glared at him. He turned his gaze back to the road and took a deep Breath. It took all his energy to not crash the van. 

Louis rolled his eyes but looked out the window. The waves of the ocean came out white and hit the beach with some force. Birds swooped down right above the water to try to get some fish and then fly right back up again. He swore he saw a few dolphins come out of the water and go back in. He could smell the salty blue water and it made him smile a bit. He always loved the beach and wished they could've had a Mini pitstop. He remembered he was in the same vehicle as Harry and his smile went away as quickly as it had come. 

Louis sighed. He glanced at Harry. He sighed again, this time a little louder. Harry did nothing, his eyes stuck on the road. Louis rolled his eyes and Sighed even louder. 

'What?!' Harry asked. Louis shrugged his shoulders and looked back out the window. 'Louis i swear to god-'

'Play some music' Louis told Harry. Harry took a deep breath once again but got his phone and opened the Spotify app. Louis looked at his phone skeptically. 

'What're you doing?' he asked, raising a brow. 

'Putting on my road trip playlist' Louis scoffed and turned back to look at the window. Harry plugged his phone into the van. 

'Turn this shit off.' Louis demanded and Harry gave him a confusing look. 

'I haven't even pressed play yet??' Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Harry just rolled his eyes and pressed play. 

The song started and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Louis' head bobbing to the beat. A few seconds later he saw Louis mouthing the words to the song. He gave a small smile but frowned once Louis looked at him.

'This is stupid' Louis told Harry. 

'Cool. Now look at the map and tell me where I'm supposed to be going' Harry pointed towards the map by Louis feet, but kept his eyes on the road. 

'Thought you said it was a straight road?' Louis said in a mocking tone and gave him a look.

'Do you not see the fork in the road, right in front of us?!' Harry asked flabbergasted. Louis' mouth formed an O shape and he grabbed the map. 

'Oh. Right. Um… go left' he pointed towards another gravel road, this time leading into the trees. Harry turned the wheel a little too fast and Louis slid across his seat, the seat belt jabbing into his shoulder. 

'Harry you idiot.' Louis snarled, rubbing his shoulder. Harry only snickered. 

'Least I didn't kill ya' Louis just blinked and turned to look out the window again. 

'Ugh. Now the only thing I get to see is the side of this fucking mountain' Louis pouted and glared out the window. Harry just shook his head. 

'it's a Canyon'

'S'cuse me?' Louis raised a brow. Harry pointed at the so-called mountain. 

'That. Is a canyon' Louis rolled his eyes. 

'How is that a canyon?' he asked and gave Harry a look. The curly headed boy just shrugged. 

'It just is'

'You can't just say that's a canyon if you don't know for sure!' Louis told Harry. The both of them argued like that for a bit. Both boys couldn't wait till the stupid roadtrip was over. 

They had been driving down the same road for almost an hour. Louis complained once or twice about the canyon or mountain and Harry saying he had to wee every now and then. 

Harry started to realise it had gotten offly quiet and he hadn't heard Louis insult or pick an argument with him in a while. He looked over at the small boy and saw he was sleeping peacefully. Harry tried his best not to smile. 

The sky was beginning to get darker and Harry could almost see the moon hiding behind the tall rocks. 'Louis,' he said shaking the sleeping boy. 'Louis!'

'What the fuck do you want?' Louis snapped. He rubbed his eyes and stood up straight. 

'I don't want to drive in the dark. So I say we stop here for the night and get some rest.' Louis closed his eyes. For a second, Harry thought he was going to fall asleep again. 'Lou-' 

'Im up, I'm up' Louis undid his seat belt and opened the door. He practically fell out of the van and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Louis flipped him off. 

'Where are you going?' Harry asked as Louis Louis walked behind a tree. 

'Pissing.' Louis simply stated. Harry slowly nodded his head and thought he should probably go too. He opened his door and, unlike Louis, got out somewhat gracefully. He walked over towards Louis. He heard the blue eyed boy zip his pants up and come out from behind the tree. 'Hello Harold. How long have you been there?' 

'Just got here. Now go. I got to pee' Louis gave him a blank expression and turned around on his heels. 

'That means I get the big bed!' Louis said while walking away. Harry just shook his head and did his business. He honestly didn tmind if Louis got the bigger bed. It wasn't that big and he was almost certain that both beds were the same size. 

He pulled up his sweats and started walking back to the van his father had given him a while back. The sound of crickets filled his ears, while the soft wind blew through his curly, brown hair. He smiled softly up at the sky, his white teeth showing. The stars shining above him lit his face with beautiful glowing light. He got to the old blue van and opened the door. As he closed it and turned around, he saw Louis laying on the mini bed and not the big one. Harry walked over and pulled the sheets over Louis. Louis scrunched his nose and turned around, facing the wall. Harry turned the light off and walked towards the other bed. He tripped over a few things, mostly Louis' things, before finally jumping into his bed and closing his eyes. 

That night, it rained. It rained so much Louis couldn't sleep. He had guessed it was around 12:30 when he started looking up at the ceiling waiting for the rain to go away. He couldn't find his phone and he guessed it was probably still up at the front. To make it all worse, he had gotten cold. As much as tried to warm himself up, he couldn't and he was beginning to shiver a little bit. That's when the stupidest idea came to his mind. He got out of his bed, the blanket wrapped around him tightly, and shuffled himself towards Harry's bed. He stood over the bed for a few good seconds deciding what to do. He could hear the clock over the oven, ticking slowly. It was sliek the ticking of the clock was drowning every other thought in his mind. It was like a timer. He had a certain amount of time to figure out what to do.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head 'no no no' he muttered to himself and walked back over to his own bed. He rubbed his eyes with the blanket, the soft material making him smile. Louis gently laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers as high as they could go and tried sleeping once again. It didn't work at all and Louis groaned loudly. He had no idea how Harry slept through it. By that point, Louis was almost one hundred percent sure it was hailing. 

***  
The next morning Harry was woken up by a loud thud. He quickly sat up and looked over at Louis. He wasn't there and as much as Harry didn't like him, he got worried. He got out of bed as fast as he could and looked out the door. The sun made him flinch. The first thing he saw was Louis. He was trying to pick up a bucket and it wasn't going so well.

'Louis Tomlinson. The football captain that can't even pick up a bucket of water.' Harry smirked while leaning against the trim of the door. Louis looked up. 

'Oh, fuck off' he said an decent back to struggling. Harrys stepped out of the van and went to help Louis. 'I got it trust me' Louis tried to convince Harry. 

The green eyed boy gave him a sarcastic smile and lifted the bucket. Louis huffed and stomped back into the Van. Harry wasn't even sure what Louis wanted the bucket of water for, so he brought it into the van. 

Louis was making some coffee and had his back turned towards Harry. 'Louis what am I doing with this?' 

'Please, like I know,' Louis retorted and put his coffee in a cup. Harry gave him a disbelieving look and took the bucket back outside. He dumped the water by a tree and brought the bucket back into the van. Harry shoved it into a small cupboard. Louis was sitting at the tiny table, reading the book he had brought. Harry Sat across from him, not sure what to do.

'We should probably get going soon' Harry said looking at Louis. Louis raised his gaze from his book. 

'Ya and where exactly are we going?' he asked. Louis actually wanted to know the answer to this. Harry looked like he had no idea.

'Uh...San Diego isn't too far away!' Harry replied excitedly.

'Um..ya, ok. Let's go.' Louis slammed his book on the table and put his mug in the sink. He climbed into the front. Harry had no idea why he sounded a bit sad, but didn't want to bother him. Harry crawled into the front, struggling more than Louis had. 

Harry started the engine and they were off. Harry played his Road Trip Playlist again, Louis complained more, and they both argued with each other every minute. 

They turned into another road, this one was paved. It wasn't as bumpy and it had way less potholes. It was about another 30 minutes of driving before they saw the bridge that would take them exactly where they wanted to go. 

San Diego. Harry had only been once and that was a long time ago. He had been 6 and he remembered nothing. He looked over at Louis and saw him looking a bit down. He didn't want to ask what was wrong. So he didn't. He looked back at the road and soon enough, they were on the bridge. It was beautiful looking down at the water. Harry could see all the buildings and couldn't wait to explore.

'Louis' he said out of nowhere. The smaller boy gave a quite yes to tell him he was listening and to keep going. 'Where exactly are we going to stay.' 

'Seriously Harold?' Louis finally turned towards him. 'It's a road trip. We find some open space and sleep.' Louis looked back out the window. Harry just nodded his head. 

'But what if we can't-' 

'God! Do you ever shut up?!' Louis snapped. Harry gulped and didn't say another word. They drove for another minute or two before finally entering the city. Harry loved it. It was like he always imagined. Big, loud, busy. People were everywhere and he could tell they didn't really fit in. Everyone else was either walking or in taxis or driving a small, fancy, car. They, Louis and Harry, however were in a big old blue van that you could notice from a mile away. 

'It's nice isn't it?' Louis asked, looking at Harry. The curly boy just nodded his head and Louis Sighed. 'Where do you wanna go first?' 

Harry looked around, trying to find the answer. 'Everywhere' he simply said. Louis nodded his head and told him to go to the beach. As They drove, one of Harry's favorite songs started to play. Changes by Cam. Harry's fingers drummed against the wheel and he sang along. Louis looked at him and nodded his head to the beat. Soon enough they were both singing and it was like magic. Both voices blended together perfectly. 

It didn't take them long to get to the beach. Harry drove around the parking lot, looking for a place to park, until finally he found one. He parked and turned off the engine. Louis made sure to grab his phone And hopped out of the vehicle. Harry undid his seatbelt, grabbed his phone, and stepped out. He locked the door behind him and tried opening the door just in case. The van started beeping and Harry jumped back in fright. A few people looked his way but did nothing. He looked at Louis who was giving him a sour look. 

'Do you never think before you do?' Harry just shrugged his shoulders, a bit of fear still visible on his face. He tried at least four times to get the beeping to stop. Louis had had enough and grabbed the keys from Harry, looked him straight in the eyes, while pointing the keys at the van and pressed a button. The beeping stopped completely. Harry rolled his eyes and started walking towards the beach. Louis put the keys in his pocket. 

'Where are you going?' He called towards the taller boy. 

'The beach, dumbass' 

'Don't you want to explore first?' Harry stopped in his tracks. 'Like looks round the city? And then later tonight go to the beach?' Louis sounded the nicest Harry had ever heard.

Harry turned around and strutted back towards Louis 'Fine.' He walked past Louis and he heard the shorter boy run up beside him. 

'Wanna go to the mall?' Harry asked and Louis scrunched his nose. 

'And do what?' Harry put on his sunglasses and put his hands in his pockets. 

'Try some clothes on, obviously' Harry shrugged and Louis said sure, putting his sunglasses on as well. 

The mall wasn't too far away and Louis could tell Harry was excited. He couldn't imagine why, except for the fact there were probably going to be cute girls there. He cringed at the thought for some reason and went back to looking at the ground. They reached the big glass doors and Louis opened one for himself but closed it on Harry's face. The curly headed boy ran into the glass, the impact echoed in the main entrance. Louis laughed so hard he stopped breathing for a second. Once Harry walked into the main entrance, he started making mocking faces at Louis. 

The mall was big. That's all the two boys could tell so far. That, and there were probably more than forty stores. Mostly all clothing or shoe stores. Harry smiled a bit and started walking over to the body shop. Louis was confused but followed him nonetheless. Harry might have been excited to be there but Louis was certainly not. He would be happy once they left San Diego. 

As the two walked into the mini shop, the only thing Louis could smell was Perfume and vanilla lotion. He thought Harry would stop at the soaps but no, he kept walking all the way to the back. He was talking to an older woman, and they seemed to know each other. Harry looked back and waved Louis over. 

'This,' Harry said pointing to a girl,not too much older than him and Louis. 'Is my sister! Gemma!' 

Louis finally understood why he wanted to go to the mall. He waved at the girl and she smiled. 

'Har, I would love to visit,really, but I have to work. Can we do this Tomorrow maybe?' she asked, giving Harry a small smile. He shook his head sadly. 

'Cant, were on a road trip. Only here today' Gemma gave him a sad look. She came out from behind the counter and hugged her brother. 

'M'sorry bubs' 

'its ok' he said hugging her back. Louis had stepped out of the store giving the two space. He did a full 360 trying to see the whole mall. The ceiling above him was glass and it was a dome shape. The mall was three stories high and Louis guessed there were more than two hundred people in the mall. 

Harry tapped him on the shoulder, making Louis turn quickly. Harry nodded towards an H&M and Louis gave him a look. 

'Do we have to?' Harry just rolled his eyes. 

'Yes' 

It had been three hours and the boys were just exiting the mall. Neither laughing, or smiling but they were talking. Arguing actually. 

'Let's go to Sea world!' Louis told Harry. They were walking on the sidewalk, three bags of clothing, candy and more, on each of their arms. 

'The zoo is so much better!' Louis licked his lips in frustration. 

'How bout we just get tattoos?' he blurted. Harry stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. 

'No. Let's just' he sighed angrily. 'Let's go to Sea world.' Louis threw his arms up in the air.   
'but then we're going to the zoo.' Louis put his arms back down. 

'Fine,' he sighed. 

Sea world was actually pretty fun. Harry would never admit that to Louis, however. The first thing they both did was go and see the dolphin show. Louis had always wanted a dolphin tattoo and that was probably going to be the tattoo he got next. The dolphin, who's name was bubbles, splashed Harry with water making him squeal. Louis laughed. 

'Balugassss' Louis screamed, running up to the tank. Harry swore it was like taking care of a 5 year old on crack. Louis was tapping on the glass trying to get the attention of the big animals. Harry cleared his throat, pointing towards a sign. 

Don't tap on the glass

Louis stepped back from the glass and gave him a small glare. He huffed but stopped knocking on it. 

They had spent most of the day there and had gone to each exhibit at least two times. 

'Were going to the zoo now.' Harry said, walking towards the exit. 

'Ugh. Fine.' Louis followed behind him, waving goodbye to Sea World. 

The zoo, surprisingly, was about a 10 minute walk. That didn't stop the two boys from arguing with each other. It started with Louis telling Harry that the Zoo sucked. Harry then told Louis Sea World sucked. Somehow, that ended up with the two boys arguing about if you put the milk or cereal first. 

The entrance to the zoo was crowded and Louis really didn't want to wait in line. The people they were behind smelt really bad and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He poked Harry, who just shook his head. 

The first thing they saw when they walked into the zoo were the giraffes. Louis grinned and pointed to them. 

'Look Harold it's you' Harry groaned and Louis chuckled. The pair kept walking, stopping at every animal, thanks to Harry. 

They went into a building that had even more animals, and Louis mentally groaned. Harry smirked. 

'Look Lewis, it's you' he pointed towards a possum and Louis Jaw dropped. He put a hand over his heart, acting like he was hurt. Then proceeded to flip Harry off. 

'First, it's Louis. Second, I'm not short, I'm 5'9.' Louis told Harry. The younger boy scoffed. 

'First, it's Harry. Second, you are not 5'9' Louis frowned even more. He turned around and walked towards the exit. 

'Where are ya going?' Harry called after Louis, waving goodbye to the possums. He raced up to Louis and almost tripped over a rock. He quickly regained his form and wiped invisible dirt off his shirt. 'Again, where are we going?' 

'The Beach' Harry slowly nodded his head. He looked at his phone which read 8:30. They had spent the whole day together and Harry didn't feel disgusted, even though he wanted to. 

The whole walk towards the beach was quiet and peaceful. The boys were a little happy they didn't argue. As much as they loved to, it was nice to have a mini break from it. Street lamps started to turn on, making the road and sidewalks glow. The breeze was light and smelt of something sweet. In the distance, love someone by Lukas Graham was playing. Louis looked down at the ground, smirked and licked his lips. He had no idea why he had butterflies in his stomach, and really didn't want to know the answer. Harry started swaying his body to the beta of the music. His hand touched Louis' once or twice And he was happy it was semi-dark so Louis couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks.

The sand under Harry's feet made him shiver. It was cold and he hoped the water would be warmer. Beside him, Louis began to undress until he was just in his swim shorts. Harry looked at him curiously. 

'Have you been wearing those all day?' Harry asked, pointing towards Louis shirts. The older boy just laughed and ran towards the water. He jumped in with a splash and his Harry stuck to his head, water dripping down his face. 

Harry began taking off his clothes, his black boxers now fully visible. Harry walked towards the water, the sand getting in between his toes. Louis wasn't looking, instead he was trying to catch fish that swam past him. He was too busy trying to catch an orange colored fish, that he didn't notice Harry gracefully step into the water. 

‘Louis, there's no sharks right?’ Harry's voice spooked Louis, making him splash water at Harry. The green eyed boy wiped the water off his face. He shook his head, making him look like a wet dog. 

‘Why? Is Mr. Styles scared?’ Louis said mockingly and Harry just rolled his eyes. 

The two boys stayed in the water for a good hour. The water was cold which wasn’t surprising as the temperature was around 10 degrees. The small gusts of wind every now and then made small waves in the water. The moon was becoming visible and the gold like sun made a beautiful mixture of colors across the water and sky. Louis noticed the water changing colors and turned around. The bright, setting sun made him squint his eyes. He let out a small wow and relaxed. Everything that seemed to be worrying him went away and it seemed he was finally at peace. 

‘L-Louis?’ Louis could hear harry's teeth chattering. ‘It’s c-c-cold.. Can we g-go?’ 

That was when he realised how cold the water had really gotten. He swam towards Harry and nodded his head towards the Van. Harry, knowing exactly what he meant, swam towards shore. Louis turned around once more and smiled softly at the sun. 

Louis walked into the van, making sure not to slip on pools of water on the ground. He looked towards Harry, who was lying on his bed. He had his Pyjamas on and only one blanket was covering his body. Louis ticked his tongue a few times before deciding to give Harry two of his blankets. He threw them at Harry, making the younger boy move but not wake up. Louis groaned loudly but went over and laid the blankets over Harry. 

He got into his own bed and prayed he would be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> First Larry fic so ehehe
> 
> Tumblr- @notsosmexy
> 
> Wattpad- @notsosmexy


End file.
